The present invention relates to a garnish coupling structure that couples a garnish, which covers a door frame forming a window sash of a vehicle door, to the door frame.
Published Japanese application No. 2004-338522 discloses one example of a garnish coupling structure. FIG. 5 is a side view showing an upper portion of a vehicle door, to which such a garnish coupling structure of the prior art is applied, from an outer side of the vehicle in a widthwise direction. FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view taken along line 6-6 in FIG. 5.
FIG. 5 shows a door frame 91, which forms a window sash of a vehicle door. The door frame 91 includes a frame portion 92, which is located toward the rear of the vehicle. A garnish 93 covers the frame portion 92 from the outer side in the widthwise direction of the vehicle.
The frame portion 92 is formed, for example, by roll-molding a metal plate that has a generally uniform cross-sectional shape in the longitudinal direction. As shown in FIG. 6, the frame portion 92 includes a plate-shaped coupling portion 92a, which forms the rear edge of the frame portion 92, and a fitting hole 92b, which extends through the coupling portion 92a in the thickness-wise direction (the vertical direction of FIG. 6). The garnish 93 includes a rib 93a, which extends toward the coupling portion 92a so as to be fitted into the fitting hole 92b. The rib 93a is fitted to the fitting hole 92b to couple the garnish 93 to the frame portion 92.